Hattori Keyome
'Character First Name' Keyome 'Character Last Name' Hattori 'IMVU Username' DarkKeyome 'Nickname (optional)' *Beat Box Kid 'Age' 19 'Date of Birth' 08/11/188 'Gender' Male 'Ethnicity' Kumogakurian '' 'Height' ''5'11 'Weight' 115 'Blood Type' B 'Occupation' *Ninja *Beat Boxer/ Rapper *Baby sitter 'Scars/Tattoos' 'Affiliation' Kumogakure 'Relationship Status' "SIngle and ready to Mingleee" ~ Keyo 'Personality' * Screen fades into a Black kid with snow white hair with a pair head phones on his head, he'd pull them down to his neck and wave at the camera* Yo, My names keyome and it seems like you wanna no abit about my personality hmmm?? Alright that's a easy one. Im out going, I know im hilarious because sometimes I make jokes and no ones laughs. Hahah they cant take it so they cant even laugh that's genius! I'd like to say im smart but if you ask me about history I suck at I say the past is the past. Im very Dedicated to my training in a way. But nothing beats my passion... FOR WOMEN. I love them, always have alwaaayyysss wiilll. Im not your typical cry baby kid who runs around blushing when they see the left side of a girls neck. I was raised in a house full of women it's only right that I love them DUHHHH. Alright let's see. Im sneaky cunning, and I can say I can out wit anyone. Never lazy tell me something to do i'll do it. But for the most part I wont do it.................. See that was a joke and you didnt even laugh. Thus why you suck. But anyways you wanna know more about e why dontcha go out and come fight me or something I love a good fight. 'Behaviour'/ Background information SHINOBI MENTAL EVALUTION Kumogakure Hospital 05/20/206 When he entered the academy Evaluation #1 *Keyome Hattori shows a signs of a dark hatred that could be seen lingering within his mind. Though Keyome has lived with both of his parents they seem to have very high positions in the Kumogakure shinobi Army as Anbu operatives. Thus leaving the boy alone on most occasions where he is forced to live with his aunts and her friends. Keyome has often said that he hates his parents for neglecting him as much as they do. Due to them being Anbu it is highly likely that they truly do NOT get to see the boy. Which may result in his lightly rebellious nature. His aunt owns a hostess club within Kumogakure and all of her host mostly, all of them anyways stay with her in a apartment building where all of the girls have there own rooms. Because of this Keyome has grown quite an appeal to women at such a young age and has even been seen making perverted gestures to other female Kunoichi at the Academy. He also seems to have made friends rather easily amongst the other kids, but only a few. He keeps to himself most of the time constantly listening to that music player he's always carrying around. Sadly because of this obsession with women he will not strike one, so within training sessions or light sparing matches when placed with someone of the opposite sex he will not hit them, often stating that, “ Hitting girls is not cooooll dude...” *Keyome has lived most of his life before even joining the academy studying in light forms of taijutsu and seems to be very adept in the skill. He knows enough Ninjutsu to perform well in class but he seems to not to like using them, claiming that they make him sleepy. Keyomes favorite thing to do within the day is to indulge himself with hip-hop music of some sort, or Enka rap and has even taken it upon himself to make some of his own. Often seen with his note pad he's always writing down poems and music inside of the small book. For the most part he seems to be a good kid, but his anger will often get the best of him, and when it's not that his nonchalant attitude will get him In quite the bit of trouble. Even though he seems to be head strong like most of the Shinobi his age keyome has shown signs of being very calculating even after that. We hope to see a high growth with keyome at the Academy. But even now after his promotion keyome has still kept the same behaviour patterns. Hopefully he will morph into the Shinobi that we hope he will be. Evaluated by: Doctor Takashima 'Nindo (optional)' "' TURN UP THE BEATT!!!" " Why dont you go suck on eggs." " Is this a Kunai in my pocket or am i just happy to see you????" 'Summoning 'Bloodline/Clan' Hattori Clan *The clan originated from Kumogakure and the occupants are most noted for using Lightning, with no other signs of another affinity. Those within the clan have the ability to utilize Chidori, especially on their weapons. Often highly effective Ninja and assassins, their intelligence makes up for their low stamina. They are also highly accurate and deadly with thrown weapons. 'Ninja Class ' Genin 'Element One' LIGHTNING ' '''Due to Keyomes clan, he will only be restricted down to the Lightning Element and nothing more. ' *Lightning is strong against earth because it can easily travel through and break the ground apart but weak against wind because it is a natural electrical insulator. *Lightning also has a unique relation with water, since water conducts electricity. This means that a Water Release technique can be used to increase the damage of a Lightning Release technique and vice versa.[11] Though this also means that if one's opponent still has a physical connection with the water, either a pre-existing source or one created with their own chakra, then they can be paralysed via their own technique. *Lightning is much more powerful when it utilises natural lightning;[12] a powerful Fire Release technique shot into the sky can produce thunderclouds in preparation for this.[13] *Lightning-natured chakra is a component of the following kekkei genkai: Storm Release. '''Weapon of choice *His hands 'Strengths' *Taijusu *Intellgence *Stamina 'Weaknesses' *Hand signs *Genjutsu *Strength 'Chakra colour' Blue 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU/Yonshi7 (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 5 Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 10 Senbon (cost 1 pieces each):10 Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): ''' '''Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 3 Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each):'''2 '''Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Total: 52 'Jutsu List' 'Allies' WOMEN, WOMEN WOMEN WOMEN WOMEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 'Enemies' All non believers of ENKA RAP!!!!! His parents.... 'Roleplaying Library' Keyome's wake... 'Approved by:' Rikuzu Inuzuka Chihiro Hatake Category:Kumogakure Member